Man's Best Friend
by ASeriousPiggyback
Summary: Beth and Daryl have an oddly normal couple's disagreement. (Bethyl one shot)


**Man's Best Friend (One-shot)**

"I'm just sayin' _think _about it," Beth smirked, focusing on her hands as she carefully tore apart the old corduroy jacket into one long strip. By this point, she knew the cabin was only temporary salvation, and she had to make quick work on the opportunities and materials at hand.

"Of course I've thought about it but… It's just… We can't keep that dog, Beth…" Daryl trailed off, looking over at the mutt sprawled by the fire. Its tail thumped softly against the floor, not loud enough to attract walkers, but enough to remind Beth and Daryl of the sudden contentment flooding the room.

"I bet he hasn't felt safe in his whole life." Beth mused, continuing her work on the makeshift leash. "He deserves a chance."

"Dogs are loud. And dumb." Daryl muttered, attempting to stay the rational one in the relationship this time.

"He's survived this long on his own, he can't be _that _dumb."

"And wouldn't have survived today if you didn't run into a group of walkers to save him." Daryl rubbed his eyes, trying to erase the image from his memory.

"I'm sorry..." Beth apologized for what felt like the millionth time. Long ago (or what felt like long ago in this new world, in reality it had only been a few weeks) they had promised no more stupid risks, to delay the seemingly inevitable separation for as long as possible. That's how they ended up together again. Beth went with Daryl on his hunting trip, just to watch his back, and they returned to the empty church, surrounded by walkers. Now they were attempting to head north, to reservoir where the group had promised to meet after the next separation.

"I know, it's just… Beth… the dog's just… it's not a good… I don't think…" Daryl stumbled over his words, trying to formulate his thoughts.

Beth smirked, taking the upper hand. "It's much harder to say no to someone when you're tryin' not to be an asshole, ain't it?"

"And you're countin' on that." Daryl's eyes squinted in suspicion but widened as they heard a muffled shuffling outside. The dog had heard it too, sitting up silently. The fur on his black head was matted down on one side as his ears followed where the walker shuffled outside. The dog's white teeth were bared, but his growl, if present, was silent.

Beth eased up, sliding over to the boarded windows. She held up one finger, then pointed west, where the walker was heading. Daryl shook his head, figuring the walker would continue on his way, it wasn't worth going out in the dark unless they had to. As if sensing their decision, the dog eased back down, his scrawny body only relaxing slightly as he kept his yellow eyes on the door.

"He could be useful," Beth argued, "we could train him to keep watch."

"Dogs are useful" Daryl started to give in, knowing if it was just him he would keep the dog in a heartbeat. But now he had Beth, and things were different. Even if she could take care of herself, he still wanted to put his full effort into protecting her. "But we don't have time to train him."

Beth rolled her eyes, "Sometimes it feels like we have nothing _but _time. Why not enjoy some of it."

Daryl smirked in response, "darlin' we don't need a dog for that."

Beth smiled, her heart melting a bit. Even after they had confessed their feelings, after she and Carol had escaped the hospital, Daryl often had trouble speaking about their connection. He preferred to show his feelings instead.

Beth crossed the room, sitting on the musty couch next to Daryl and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know it won't be permanent, Daryl. Nothin' is these days. And I know you don't wanna love something that'll probably die. But if we don't even try to live, what are we still doin' here?"

Daryl wrapped his arm around Beth, running his hand through her hair as conflicting ideas bounced back and forth in his head.

"Ya know," Beth stated with a smile, "this is the kind of thing couples bickered about before."

"So we're officially a couple, now?" Daryl teased, they had never felt the need to put a label on their relationship. No existing label felt quite right.

"We're about to adopt a dog together. I'd call that a couple."

Daryl could help but let out a laugh. "It's temporary, ya hear? Just till we can find him somewhere safer." His tone was overly determined, trying to convince himself of his convictions as much as Beth.

Beth grinned, accepting her victory. "Well then, I guess he'll need a name. My vote is for Moonshine."


End file.
